Time Alone
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Casey Mizanin and her husband, Mike, have been so busy the last month with her job, his job, and their kids that they had have no time alone. So, Mike decides they need a little time and plans an appointment with his wife. Miz/OC


This is a one shot story for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Hope you and everyone else enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warnng: Sexual Content

* * *

Casey Mizanin had just finished washing the dishes from breakfast when her smart phone beeped to remind her of an appointment. She dried her hands and took the phone out of her pocket. The screen read that she had an appointment in the laundry room in five minutes titled "Conjugal Duties".

Casey had a habit of checking her phone's organizer several times a day and was certain that had not been there last night when she checked it last. It was probably a joke made by her husband, Mike, but it reminded her that she did have almost half an hour before she had to start dinner to have it ready in time for the kids coming home. The time would be well spent doing laundry.

She took a hamper and made the rounds of the bedrooms gathering all the dirty laundry there. She separated it into whites, lights, darks and delicates and decided there were enough whites and darks to warrant two full loads for the washer. She loaded the whites and started the machine.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," whispered Mike.

"A random jackass, home early from work," said Casey when she finally caught her breath. Her heart was still pounding when Mike turned her around in his arms. She glared at him and the mischief present in his blue eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to reprimand him, he swooped in and kissed her. His tongue plundered her slack mouth, taking her breath away all over again. His lips suckled her own and Casey felt herself respond to the ferocity of the kiss. All the adrenaline from being startled converted to arousal.

"How long has it been since we last kissed like that," he asked, prompting Casey to really concentrate and search her memory for the relevant information. "Three weeks," he answered his own question, and Casey realized it was true. "And tomorrow will be a month since we last made love."

"I know, dear, and I miss your touch myself, but you know how it is," said Casey. "Between our parents visiting and the kids' school, and I've had to work nights and your job..."

Mike shushed Casey with a finger to her lips. He started to run that finger in slow circles around her open lips, tracing and tickling just the parts where lip met skin. "There can be no excuse for a healthy, thirty-something married couple to not have sex for a month," said Mike, and Casey realized he was right, especially if the blood running to her loins was any indication. Mike moved his finger from her lips and stroked her jaw with his whole hand. His other hand was tickling her wrist. He kissed her again, much softer this time, and Casey could finally kiss back.

As their tongues battled, Mike reached down and unbuttoned her blouse. He ran his hands over her ribs, and her breathing hitched. She tried to run her hands through Mike's hair, but he yanked the blouse off of her shoulders and left it to hang by her hands, still buttoned at the cuffs. Now she couldn't touch him and she pulled back from their kiss and gave him a questioning look.

"I made this appointment and I will take my pleasure from you in whatever manner I want. Hopefully, you will learn not to be too tired all the time," he said and kissed her again. Casey could feel herself getting wet and accepted the slightly kinky premise. It was not like they had not done similar things in the past, and, after five years of marriage, Mike knew how to push her buttons. He moved her to the folding table. His fingers walked over her tummy, pulling upwards by the nails and leaving slightly red marks in their wake. Casey gasped in time with his scratches as he kissed her neck. When his hands reached her bra, he unhooked it and let her breasts bounce free for a moment before he hefted them.

He gave her a soft squeeze, eliciting a moan from her. He pulled the front clasp bra down her arms so her hands were even further restricted in their movement. He bent his head down and licked her erect nipple.

"Oooooh, yeeeeeeah," she sighed happily.

Mike gave her a wink and turned his head to her other breast. Casey tensed, as Mike continue. She could feel her panties getting wet.

Mike bent over and kissed down her flat stomach, reaching behind her he undid her zipper and let the skirt fall to the floor. He reached up and yanked her panties down her legs in one fluid movement, eliciting a gasp from Casey. He pulled them off of her legs and could now plainly see and smell her arousal.

Mike originally wanted to taunt and tease Casey and leave her unsatisfied after this little interlude, just to show her what it felt for him to be next to his beautiful wife for a month and not get any. As she stood before him, her legs clad in stockings, her arms hobbled by her blouse and bra , all he could think about was fucking her senseless.

He grasped the backs of her thighs and raised her up. He set her down on the folding table and made her lean back against the wall. He penetrated Casey with a finger and started to curl it, pulling against her insides.

He joined a second finger inside her and she could not hold out any more. All her dams broke and she came, shouting Mike's name and twitching on his fingers. Mike disconnected from her and let her enjoy her convulsions in peace. After a while of seeing lights and stars and feeling like she was being roasted in pure pleasure, Casey came back to reality.

Mike was standing before her. He moved closer to her and entered her. She moaned invitingly and crossed her ankles behind his hips. Mike hilted himself in her, making her breath catch. He pulled almost all the way out and penetrated her just an inch or so before pulling out again and again. Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing with such shallow thrusts, he bottomed out in her.

Mike set a rhythm where he penetrated her three times with just the head, followed by shafting her all the way once. It was maddeningly pleasurable to her. All her pleasure spots were being hit when he stuck just the head of him inside her, and the fourth stroke that hilted him inside her was what made it even more pleasurable.

It seemed like just a minute had passed when she came for the second time that afternoon, clenching down on him and milking it for all it was worth. She screamed a wordless cry as fireworks exploded inside her head and a heat rushed over her skin in waves. It was the best orgasm of her life so far. She lost all sense of time spent in ecstasy, but when she finally came down, she looked at Mike in pure adoration.

Mike pulled out of her and set her legs on the floor. He pulled her up and helped her stand for a moment.

"Oh, honey," she rasped out breathlessly, "don't you dare stop!"

Mike turned her around and bent her over the table, flipping her blouse over her head. Before Casey could say anything, he penetrated her from behind. Mike started stroking in and out of her in a frenzied rhythm. The small room echoed with the sound of Mike's grunts and Casey's yelps.

Mike could stand it no longer. Her tight cavern felt like molten silk as his hips pistoned him in and out, seemingly of their own accord. The heat in his belly shot up his spine to blank his mind in a blinding flash of pleasure. His hips slammed into her and stayed there as he came.

Mike's shout of triumph and joy set off Casey and she came as well.

Neither could tell how long they just leaned on that folding table, enjoying their afterglow until Mike slipped out of Casey.

"Alright," said Mike straightening up and fixing his clothing. "I'm going to get the kids from their play date." He spanked her bare bottom, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her. "You get yourself cleaned up and get dinner ready."

"Oh," he said from the hallway, "and don't forget to regularly check your schedule for entries of conjugal duties from now on."

She smiled as he walked out. She would definitely do that from now on.

Please Review!


End file.
